Morning Kiss
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Ciuman pagi hari untuk menenangkan Mary yang menangis, yang sebenarnya bukan gadis kecil itu yang menerima 'ciuman pagi' dari seorang Seto Kousuke. Yaoi. Seto/Kano. Shin/Konoha. Slight: Seto/Mary, Seto/Shin, Seto/Konoha. Fujoshi!Mary. Warning inside.


_._

_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
Morning Kiss © Adelia-chan_

_Genre: Romance/Friendship_

_Pairing: Seto/Kano & Shin/Konoha  
Slight: Seto/Mary, Seto/Shin, Seto/Konoha  
_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: Ciuman pagi hari untuk menenangkan Mary yang menangis─yang sebenarnya bukan gadis kecil itu yang menerima 'ciuman pagi' dari seorang Seto Kousuke.  
_

_Warning(s):_ _Backsound, Fujoshi!Mary, OOC!Seto, Yaoi, Sho-ai, Typo, Dll._

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Di pagi buta. Orang lain pasti ada beberapa yang menikmati dunia mimpinya di atas pulau kapuk mereka sembari menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh─walau ada juga yang tak memakainya. Membekukan pikiran dalam khayalan yang membuat terlelap menit demi menit, jam demi jam. Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Walau ada juga beberapa yang masih terjaga saat seperti ini entah karena terlalu banyak pikiran sampai tak bisa tidur atau memang bagaikan alarm alami dengan mengingatkan diri untuk selalu terbangun di waktu tersebut. Itu klise.

Dan hubungan itu semua berlaku untuk kelompok orang-orang yang masih membukakan matanya di waktu ini. Sekitar tiga orang saja yang kini mengalami hal demikian di ruang tengah dengan alasan yang tak jauh berbeda.

Orang pertama adalah Mary Kozakura, sebagai pelaku. Kedua Seto Kousuke, sebagai korban. Dan yang ketiga adalah Shintaro Kisaragi, sebagai orang yang tak sengaja terkena dampaknya.

Ketiga orang yang terpaksa bangun lebih cepat. Semua penyebab dari sklera kedua mata pemuda di situ berubah warna dari putih menjadi merah adalah karena gadis 1/4 _medusa _yang terus-terusan menangis mulai dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu, padahal yang membuat Mary menjadi seperti ini tak jelas apa.

Dan itu sangat menjadi beban untuk Seto yang mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan malah tambah semrawut─sama seperti wajahnya.

"Oh, ayolah Mary... kau menangis karena apa?" tanya sang pemuda jangkung dengan nada yang kelewatan memohon.

Tak ada jawaban. Seto mengerang pelan.

Di hadapannya, Mary semakin terisak-isak, dan air mata semakin cepat keluar.

"Ah! A-aku tidak marah kok─" Seto terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan matanya.

Decak keluar dari seseorang yang sedang _bad mood_, Shintaro menatap layar ponselnya melihat jam yang masih menunjuk ke arah angka tiga. "Aku sangat mengantuk. Buatlah dia menghentikan tangisannya, dengan cara apapun yang penting cepat," perintahnya kesal bagaikan memiliki kunci yang bisa membuatnya melupakan semua rasa canggung jika berbicara dengan orang lain. Iris hitamnya menatap orang lain yang sedang tertidur di sofa seberangnya─Konoha masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ia iri.

Suara air yang terteguk secara paksa. Manik coklat menatap skeptis.

Cara apapun, cara apapun, cara apapun, cara apapun, cara apapun─tapi apa? Ia harus apa? Apakah ia harus menggertak atau menakuti Mary agar berhenti menangis? Tapi itu sama saja dengan menyiram minyak ke dalam api. Lalu, apa ia harus menyogok dengan sesuatu? Tapi sang _medusa _bukanlah sang pemuda albino. Ia harus menyanyi? Ia harus menghibur dengan sesuatu? Ia harus─apa?

Bertingkah layaknya pangeran? Begitu?

Ah, mungkin ada baiknya jika dicoba.

Seto langsung berlutut tepat di hadapan Mary yang sedang duduk di kursi. Dan gestur pemuda kodok ini mirip seperti seorang pangeran di dalam dongeng.

Membuang jauh-jauh hinaan kepada diri sendiri dan memutuskan urat malu. "Mawar merah yang kehilangan kelopaknya, bagaikan pandanganku kini." Seto enggak kuat tahan malu saat menggamit tangan halus Mary. "Oh, wahai Tuan Putri. Berhentilah menangis."

Yang kemudian dilanjutkan, "Itu akan membuat kecantikanmu berkurang. Wajah manis bak anak domba akan hancur jika ada air mata. Itu hanya akan menambah penderitaanmu sendiri dan orang yang melihatnya─" Mengambil napas banyak-banyak. "Kau itu sangat cantik! Tak ada guna jika menangis, maka─tolonglah jangan menangis, sesuatu hal yang membebanimu tak berhak mendapat tangisan itu..."

Di tempatnya, Shin berkomentar sadis, "Menjijikan."

Oh, sangat menohok, kawan.

Seto bukan bujangga yang suka mengalunkan puisi indah, dan ia enggak jago mengeluarkan kata manis yang tepat setelah sadar jika ia mengambil perumpamaan dengan mawar merah dan juga mengenai wajah Mary bagaikan anak domba─agak wajar sih, selain namanya juga terlalu sayang terhadap lingkungan, ia juga sekaligus bisa disebut pencinta hewan.

Tapi yang jelas Mary masih tetap menangis. Ah, sepertinya simulasi romantisisme tak berlaku.

Atmosfer _despair _mengelilingi benak Seto. "Jadi kau ingin apa Mary~?" Tangannya ia tadahkan ke udara, bagaikan sedang meminta waktu untuk bisa kembali menikmati jadwal tidurnya. Biarkanlah ia menjadi _out of character _kali ini, lagipula bukan hanya ia saja yang menjadi demikian.

Suara seperti lapisan sofa yang mendapat tekanan lebih besar dari yang awal. "─Berikan saja hal yang ia suka, gampang 'kan?" Shin tersulut emosi karena berusaha untuk tidur, tapi selalu terbangun karena tangisan Mary. Garis hitam di matanya memperjelas keadaan.

Seto berpikir. Memberikan hal yang disukai sudah ia pikirkan barusan. Seperti Konoha dengan _negima _dan makanan lainnya, Shintaro dengan soda dan komputernya, Hibiya dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gadis berambut hitam diikat dua ke bawah─

Dan di saat itu juga. Jarak sekitar lima detik dan dengan suara 'aha' dari Seto yang mendapat ide saat mengingat kesukaan Mary yang diam-diam diberitahu oleh Kano.

─Shin salah memberi konsultasi.

"Shintaro-_san._ Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apakah boleh aku menciummu?"

Jawabannya tentu tidak. "Khe, aku lebih memilih Konoha yang melakukannya dibanding kau." Tetap saja sih itu sudah membuka fakta jika Shintaro sedikit menyimpang.

Raut muka Seto meminta belas kasih. "Sekali saja?" Ia langsung mendekati pemuda yang memakai kaus hitam─karena jersey merah itu sudah terlanjur diberikan kepada pemuda albino yang asyik tertidur.

"Tidak. Kenapa harus aku? Bukannya kau lebih menyukai anak bermata kucing itu? Lagipula apa hubungannya mencium dengan men─" Tangan Shin terlanjur ditarik oleh sang pemuda jangkung.

Lalu wajah sang HikkiNEET langsung menggelap jikala ada gumpalan lembut yang menyentuh dahinya─Seto memberikan kecupan ringan.

Dan ternyata, ciuman itu cukup ampuh. "Waaah!" Wajah Mary menjadi cerah. Gadis itu langsung bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Ah─" Melepas pegangannya begitu melihat tatapan tajam yang menusuk, Seto meneguk ludah bersamaan dengan peluh yang jatuh di dahinya. "Ma-maafkan aku, Shintaro-_san_! Ini karena aku─"

"HUWAAA!" Kembali menangis, gadis manis di sana tak tanggung-tanggung, tangisannya terdengar lebih keras dari yang awal. Dan sepertinya mampu untuk membangunkan beberapa orang di dalam kamar, sebab ia mendengar suara berat milik Kido berkata 'berisik' di balik pintu kamar, dan juga sekaligus telinganya menangkap sesuatu seperti benda jatuh dari ruangan Kano.

Seto sedikit panik dan celingak-celinguk untuk mencari orang lain yang bisa diciumnya, karena ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu lagi kepada Shin, bisa-bisa tatapan tajam itu bukan hanya sekedar sorotan saja, melainkan benar-benar bisa menusuk fisiknya.

Dan kemudian, Shin mengeluarkan aura tak menyenangkan begitu melihat Seto melangkah cepat mendekati Konoha. Apakah yang akan dilakukannya sama seperti dirinya sekarang?

Tapi mungkin jawabannya adalah iya.

Tepat saat sang pemuda Kousuke sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh yang sedang terlelap, memaksa iris merah yang indah harus terbuka walau samar-samar. Dan seketika langsung saja menaruh ciumannya lagi yang bukan seperti pemikiran Shin, dan ternyata spot pendaratannya adalah di bibir sang albino itu sendiri karena berpikir jika melakukan lebih mungkin Mary akan tambah senang.

"...Oi..."

Setelah kecupan dilepaskan. Konoha malah kembali terlelap tidur, tak peduli.

Karena yang peduli hanya satu orang, Shintaro.

Mary di tempatnya kembali menghentikan tangisannya sesaat. Seto bersyukur akan hal itu─yang tapi langsung berubah ketika wajah gadis kecil tersebut sedikit memberikan tanda-tanda akan menangis lagi.

Seto meremat helai-helai hitamnya. Sekarang siapa lagi?

Bagaikan menjadi seekor anjing hutan yang memburu mangsa, ia mencari ke sekelilingnya.

Hibiya tak ada, kalau tak bersama Momo, mungkin bocah itu kembali ke rumah seseorang yang pernah menjabat sebagai ayah angkatnya─sampai sekarang. Dan kemudian ia harus menampar wajahnya sendiri karena sempat berpikir untuk mencium seorang anak kecil, bisa-bisa dikira pedofil dia, walau jarak umur hanya 4 tahun, tapi tetap saja. Lagipula ia juga sadar, pasti ada yang marah jika ia benar-benar merealisasikan pemikirannya barusan.

Jadi siapa lagi?

Kano juga sepertinya masih tidur─

_Cekrek..._

Yang sepertinya tidak.

Karena Dewi Fortuna kini sedang memihaknya, atau mungkin memihak Mary yah...

Yang terpenting kini sosok yang dicarinya sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, mata yang masih remang-remang dan kadang jika air mata jatuh karena menguap akan diseka.

Manik kecoklatan langsung menatap.

"Hei, berisik─"

Kebanyakan orang-orang selalu berkata, ucapkan 'selamat pagi' di pagi hari, dan balas ucapannya dengan kalimat yang sama.

Bukan 'hei, berisik─' lalu dibalas ciuman.

"Uhmp!" Kano sukses membelalakkan matanya. Kaget begitu napasnya terasa tersekat oleh bibir orang lain. Belum lagi rasanya bahu agak sakit saat dicengkeram kuat.

Berbeda dengan dua orang yang lain. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih lama dan menyesakkan. Dan sialnya, seperti pendapat awal Seto, maka pemuda tinggi itu benar-benar melakukan lebih dari sekedar mencium dahi dan menempelkan bibir─ia mengigit dan menambahkan permainan lidah di dalam mulut Kano. Sehingga sosok yang masih setengah sadar terasa sulit untuk merespon.

Cukup membuat Mary menjerit bahagia dengan wajahnya yang merona hebat─lupa jika ia menyuruh diri sendiri tak akan memberikan raut ini kepada Seto.

Awalnya wajah Kano memerah, tapi lama-kelamaan membiru sadar jika napasnya tidak cukup.

Sampai kemudian─

_BUGH_!

"UHUK─"

Kano meninju perut─yang ia tiru dari kebiasaan Kido sehari-hari─kawannya yang tak punya etika di pagi hari.

Sembari menyeka air liur di bibirnya yang merah, Kano menatap. "Ciuman selamat pagi tak mungkin seperti itu, 'kan?"─Sedikit ambigu sebagai pertanda seakan-akan keduanya kadang suka saling memberikan 'ciuman selamat pagi'. Dan, oh, pemuda kecil ini sudah tak mengantuk lagi. Terbukti dari manik kucingnya yang terlihat tak berkabut saat memicingkan mata.

Saat mendengar suara langkah kaki Shintaro yang mendekat. Maka di saat itu juga Kano tersadar─ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Ok, bagus, aura gelap sudah sempurna menyelubungi.

Jatuh berlutut karena pukulan kawannya yang kelewatan menyakitkan. Seto sadar pasti Kano marah akan hal ini─ya jelas siapa yang tak kesal jika dicium tiba-tiba sampai hampir sesak napas, dan rupanya ada banyak orang yang menonton? Ah, dijelaskan serinci-rincinya sekalipun mungkin pemuda pirang itu langsung menyumbat telinganya. Dan yakin seyakin-yakinnya ia akan semakin sulit membuat keadaan menjadi seperti yang awal.

Selain itu, sangat berbahaya jika Kano ngambek, bisa-bisa ia tak dapat jatah malam ini.

─Ok, lupakan.

Hendak berdiri, kalau saja tak ada yang menahannya dengan mencengkeram bahunya dari belakang.

"...Hei..." Itu Shintaro. "...kau melakukan apa, eh?"

Iris hitam mengecil. Senyuman mengerikan selanjutnya. "...Kau boleh menciumku, tapi tidak dengan Konoha..."

Atmosfer seketika menjadi mencengkam.

Dua aura muram dan juga diberi bumbu-bumbu cemburu, berasal dari kubu Shintaro yang tak suka Konoha disentuh orang lain, dan juga dari kubu Kano yang barusan mendengar ucapan sang penggemar soda.

"_E-etto_..."

Mary yang sudah cukup membuat air matanya berhenti kini langsung melangkah memasuki kamar Kido dengan mengalunkan melodi indah dan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Tak peduli dengan dialog para cowok _Mekakushi Dan_. Gadis itu meninggalkan mereka di ruang tengah.

Dengan suara debum pintu, maka tak ada yang bisa menebak nasib Seto selanjutnya.

.

.

.

**_End..._**

* * *

**A/N**: Rencananya pengin jadi ficlet, rupanya malah kebablasan.

Saya lagi demen sama SetoKano, pasangan yang terlalu unyu-unyu, wwwwww.

Dan rasanya enak kalau buat Kano jadi seram begitu─tambah imut, walau jatuhnya malah mirip Kido, huehuehue. Di sini Seto-nya _OOC _banget pula, gantengnya jadi hilang deh. Dan saya paling suka sama _fujoshi_!Mary, wwwwww. _(:'''_/

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
